


22 Juillet 2013

by Tomlinpute



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, M/M, My First Smut, Top Louis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinpute/pseuds/Tomlinpute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis et Harry sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre au moment même où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, dans les toilettes d'xFactor. Pourtant, après en avoir parlé et être sortis ensembles quelques temps, Louis quitte Harry. Ils tentent de rester amis mais deux ans plus tard, seuls dans le tour bus, ils ont trop de choses sur le cœur pour pouvoir s’intéresser au film qu’ils étaient censés regarder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Juillet 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi tagger sans trop spoiler mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose à dire de toutes façons; c'est juste beaucoup de pleurs, de câlins et d'amour.

22 juillet 2013

Harry était allongé sur une des banquettes -si on pouvait encore les appeler ainsi tant elles étaient luxueuses- du tour bus. Il était seul, enfermé dans un silence plutôt agréable ; les bras derrière la tête, il pensait à tout et rien à la fois. Les autres garçons étaient dans l’autre bus, sauf Louis. Louis était actuellement dans le petit commerce devant lequel le bus stationnait, en train d’acheter des DVD ; ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée ensemble. Harry ne savait pas si c’était vraiment une bonne chose, il savait déjà qu’il en souffrirait. Les deux garçons n’avaient plus été seuls, rien que tous les deux depuis pas mal de temps.

Durant xFactor, ils avaient partagé quelque chose de bien plus fort qu’une simple amitié. Ça avait commencé doucement, puis les étreintes s’étaient faites plus intimes, et les bisous étaient devenus bien moins chastes ; ils n’avaient caché leur relation à personne, leurs familles et leurs amis avaient été au courant, quant aux autres, aux fans; ils n’avaient rien dévoilé, mais rien dissimulé non plus.

Il se mordit doucement la lèvre en repensant à tous ces merveilleux moments qu’ils avaient passé ensemble, Louis avait été sa première vraie relation, et il avait été formidable. C’était lui qui l’avait supporté, encouragé, il l’avait aidé à sortir de sa coquille, il avait cru en lui. Alors Harry lui avait tout donné, son corps, son cœur, son âme. Tout. Et il ne regrettait absolument rien, parce qu’au final, quand Louis avait fini par le quitter, il n’avait même pas été capable de lui en vouloir. Il restait persuadé que tout ça était de sa propre faute.

Son regard s’assombrit un peu, et ses dents mordillèrent un peu trop fort sa lèvre. Encore aujourd’hui il se demandait ce qu’il avait loupé, comment il avait pu ne pas voir que quelque chose n’allait pas. Louis lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait, et qu’il l’aimerait toujours, mais qu’ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

C’est ce jour-là que sa vie avait vraiment commencé à devenir étouffante, il avait lentement pris conscience de ce que faire partie des One Direction allait inclure. Louis ne voulait plus de lui, parce qu’il ne voulait pas que toutes ces personnes qui les insultaient aient raison. Parce qu’il n’en valait pas la peine. Harry s’était totalement remis en cause et il avait commencé à se détester lui-même, parce qu’il n’était pas assez bien pour que Louis le choisisse lui, pour qu’il l’aime.

Il avait détesté son corps, puis son caractère, il avait même finit par haïr des choses totalement banales comme sa voix et ses cheveux, c’était devenu une maladie, il ne se supportait plus, il ne voulait plus de lui et il était enfermé dans cette sorte de routine infernale où tous les jours il devait se lever et sourire, parce que toute cette histoire ne le concernait pas seulement lui, mais le groupe entier.

Il devait faire bonne figure, peu-importe ce qu’il ressentait ou ce qu’il en pensait, c’était juste comme ça.

Il avait même fini par remettre sa vie en question quand Louis était venu lui annoncer qu’il sortait avec Eleanor. Il s’était senti trahi, il n’aurait pas dû. L’aîné avait pourtant été clair, ils devaient tous les deux continuer leur propre vie ; mais ça l’avait déchiré de savoir que Louis pouvait être heureux avec quelqu’un d’autre. Harry avait détesté cette pauvre fille avant même de la rencontrer, et il culpabilisait, parce que tout ça c’était de sa faute.

Il en avait perdu l’appétit, et il avait fondu comme neige au soleil ; il avait dû se mettre au sport pour préserver les apparences, pour faire comme si il allait bien.

Zayn avait été honnête avec lui, il lui avait craché à la figure à quel point il était immature de s’accrocher à des chimères jusqu’à en risquer leurs images à tous. Les autres, Liam et Niall faisaient comme si de rien n’était, parce que fermer les yeux était plus simple.

Quant à Louis, il savait parfaitement à quel point il en souffrait, mais tout ce qu’il faisait, s’était éviter de s’afficher avec l’autre pimbêche devant lui.

Ca le déchirait de l’intérieur.

Et pourtant, il avait essayé d’aller mieux. La première fois qu’il avait rencontré Taylor, il avait repris un peu espoir, elle était belle, charmante… C’était l’occasion, il allait enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose. Alors il s’était vraiment impliqué dans leur relation, il y avait mis tout son temps libre, il avait essayé de faire les choses biens. Mais rien. Peu importe à quel point ils pouvaient bien s’entendre, ça ne marchait pas. Sur le moment, ça avait paru plutôt agréable, il s’était senti un peu plus libre. Mais lorsqu’il s’était réveillé, lorsque la bulle avait éclaté, tout ce qu’il ressentait encore pour Louis lui avait sauté à la figure, il se sentait mal.

En plus de se haïr, il se dégoûtait.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux en relâchant sa lèvre meurtrie, il devait arrêter d’y penser. Après tout, sa situation n’était pas si horrible non ? Il était constamment en la présence de la personne qu’il aimait. Ils passaient encore du temps ensemble, ils riaient, s’amusaient… Rien n’avait vraiment changé. Louis avait juste imposé certaines règles, et leurs contacts étaient à présent limités. Il se trouvait monstrueux d’être aussi égoïste. Il avait tout ce que la plus part des gens de ce monde désiraient, et il n’arrivait même pas à en profiter, il n’arrivait pas à être heureux.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu’il entendit la porte automatique du bus s’ouvrir puis se refermer ; Louis était de retour.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents quand Louis apparut d’un coup, montrant fièrement le film qu’il venait d’acheter.

C’était « Love actually » et Harry rit un peu.

«- Tu t’en es souvenu ? Demanda-t-il, la voix enjouée.

-Je n’ai jamais pu oublier le jour où tu m’as annoncé que c’était ton film préféré Harry. Répondit Louis tout aussi gaiement.

-T’avais promis de pas te moquer Lou ! Dit-il faussement boudeur avant de se relever.

-Mais vraiment Harry… Parmi tous les films de ce fichu monde, t’as trouvé le moyen de t’enticher de ce vieux truc dégoulinant d’amour… Petite princesse.

-Et parmi tous les films qu’il devait y avoir, tu as choisi celui en réduction monsieur l’avare. Répondit le brun, moqueur, en désignant du doigt l’étiquette qui indiquait une promotion. »

Louis fit la moue, puis lui tendit la main pour qu’il puisse se relever ; il accepta silencieusement, et une fois sur ses deux pieds, l’aîné se retourna pour aller mettre en marche la télé. Lorsqu’il lui tourna le dos, Harry perdit immédiatement son sourire, la présence de l’autre lui faisait autant de bien qu’elle le blessait. Ça lui rappelait que peu importe à quel point ils pouvaient être proche, ce ne serait jamais assez.

Harry alla fouiller dans les placards, et réussi à dégoter un paquet de pop-corn, il vida l’intégralité du sachet dans un saladier et alla s’asseoir dans le canapé. Il regarda du coin de l’œil Louis finir de préparer le matériel et s’étirer. Il avait beau passer le plus clair de son temps avec lui, il restait toujours omnibulé par l’aîné, peu importe quand ou comment, Louis était toujours aussi beau. L’objet de ses pensées lui sourit un peu et vint s’asseoir près de lui, la télécommande à la main.

En fait, il vint s’asseoir vraiment très près, et c’était quelque chose que Louis n’avait pas fait depuis… Ce jour, celui où il l’avait abandonné.

Il dut d’ailleurs voir son malaise, car il haussa un sourcil, et le gratifia d’un « T’avais quand même pas cru que j’allais te laisser le loisir de manger tout le pop-corn Harold ? ».

Oui, c’était évident maintenant qu’il le disait. Harry se gifla mentalement d’avoir pensé à autre chose, d’avoir espéré. Il baissa un peu les yeux, et entendit Louis démarrer le film. Il soupira discrètement, pourquoi alors qu’il savait très bien ce qu’il en était, il continuait à avoir ce vague espoir de pouvoir un jour réentendre Louis lui dire qu’il l’aime ? Il se sentait tellement pathétique. Il se réinstalla plus confortablement dans le canapé, attrapa une poignée de pop-corn, et se concentra sur le film ; peut-être que ça l’empêcherait de penser à Louis.

Ou peut-être pas. Il ne lui avait fallu qu’un petit quart d’heure pour totalement décrocher. Il fixait la télécommande posée sur un meuble et essayait de ne pas penser à l’épaule du brun qui venait sans arrêt effleurer la sienne. Il ne s’était pas trompé, tout ça n’avait pas été une bonne idée.

Il sortit son iPhone et se connecta à Twitter.

Il sourit un peu en lisant certains tweets, évitant soigneusement ceux qui -il le savait- seraient loin d’être agréables. Il était en train de répondre à une fan, quand Louis s’écrasa presque sur lui et lui arracha son téléphone des mains, le lançant plus loin. Harry se figea, mi- surpris, mi- confus. Louis avait les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée.

« -Putain Harry est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire semblant une petite soirée ? Ça ne doit pas être si dure que ça non ? Alors arrête. » Lâcha le plus âgé.

Harry resta un peu bouche-bé devant le châtain, sans mots. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il avait fait de mal et il ne supportait pas de voir Louis énervé, il était du genre cinglant, à utiliser des mots comme des poings, et c’était toujours assez dur d’oublier certaines de ses remarques.

Harry savait qu’il ne supporterait pas ça une fois de plus.

« Moi aussi ça me fait chier de devoir passer la soirée seul avec toi, mais je fais des efforts putain, alors arrête d’avoir l’air si blasé et regarde ce film de merde ok ? » continua Louis

Harry se décomposa. Il était si ennuyant que ça ? Il savait que quelque chose s’était brisé entre eux lorsqu’il l’avait quitté, mais à ce point ? Il ne l’appréciait même plus ? Ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu ? Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucuns mots ne voulaient en sortir, son cœur se serrait et il se ne sentait pas bien. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait de mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ne pouvaient plus être comme avant ?

« Tu me détestes tant que ça ? » Finit par lâcher Harry à mi-voix, son regard presque désespéré planté dans celui océan de son vis-à-vis.

Louis secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Je ne te déteste pas Hazz, tu le sais… Je veux juste… Qu’est-ce qui te dérange tant que ça ? Je sais que c’est pas évident, et crois-moi, moi aussi j’aurais préféré éviter cette soirée, mais… On ne peut pas faire comme si tout allait bien ? Juste regarder le film et manger des trucs trop sucrés toute la soirée ? C’est pas si difficile bordel ! Alors pourquoi tu t’accroches à ce fichu téléphone ? Tu ne peux pas simplement te mettre à dire des trucs débiles et à donner la réplique aux acteurs ? C’est ton film préféré, t’es pas censé t’ennuyer. Alors c’est quoi le problème ?

-Je… Mais le problème c’est… Si, c’est trop dure. Je peux pas faire ça. Répondit un peu perdu le bouclé. Comment ? Excuse-moi Louis, pardon de ne pas être comme tu l’aurais voulu… Je peux pas faire plus, je peux pas faire semblant, je… Pas quand t’es aussi proche de moi à me montrer tout ce bonheur que moi je n’arrive pas à obtenir. Et puis pourquoi tu la passes avec moi cette soirée ? C’est quoi le but ? Pourquoi t’es pas avec elle ? Pourquoi tu me laisses pas tout seul ? C’est moins dur quand je suis seul Louis… Ça m’empêche de trop espérer. Finit-il par dire la voix basse et un peu enrouée. »

Louis resta là, sans rien dire de plus. Il le fixait, et Harry baissa les yeux, il ne supportait pas cette sorte d’inspection, il détestait le fait que Louis puisse lire en lui alors que lui n’arrivait pas à passer à travers le ciel de ses yeux. Ses mains tremblaient, et les larmes n’allaient pas tarder à suivre. Il n’aurait pas dû rester ici avec Louis. C’était une très mauvaise idée, il le savait, il l’aimait trop.

Le châtain soupira encore une fois puis vint enrouler ses bras autour du plus jeune.

« Je sais… Je sais que c’est dure Haz, mais ça ne peut pas se passer autrement. »

Harry se figea un peu et repoussa Louis, l’envoyant trébucher sur le sol. Les larmes avaient fini par arriver. Toujours assis sur le canapé, il remonta ses jambes contre lui.

« Non… Non tu sais pas, tu sais rien tu t’en fous toi tu l’as elle tu m’as oublié Louis, t’avais promis de m’aimer mais tu m’as oublié, et si seulement tu savais comme je te déteste pour ça… Si tu savais comme ça fait mal parce je t’aime quand même. Mais tu sais pas… Et moi la seule chose qui m’oblige à me lever le matin c’est maman… Maman et Gemma. Et ça fait tellement mal Louis que si j’avais eu le courage je me serai sûrement jeté d’un pont, mais bon c’est une des choses qui font que tu m’as laissé je présume, je suis pas comme ça, j’ai trop peur de mourir ou d’avoir mal. Alors me dis pas que tu sais… Tu comprends rien à ce que je ressens, parce que si tu comprenais même en me détestant t’aurais eu pitié. J’suis plus rien. J’suis mort de l’intérieur et ça tu t’en fous aussi, tu l’as même pas remarqué et c’est encore plus douloureux.»

Harry n’avait pas relevé la tête, il avait trop peur de voir le regard de Louis, de voir à quel point il ne représentait rien pour lui. Alors les larmes coulaient, et il espérait silencieusement qu’il parte. Ou encore mieux, que tout ce fiasco n’ait jamais eu lieu. Il en avait trop dis, et il savait que ça n’arrangerait rien, il y aurait juste plus de tension entre eux.

Et ça ne l’avait même pas soulagé.

De toutes manières, ça lui donnait juste une raison de plus de se détester. Il venait de détruire le peu d’affection que Louis avait potentiellement encore pour lui.

Louis se releva silencieusement, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s’adossa contre le mur en croisant ses bras. Il savait que c’était de sa faute, qu’il aurait dû agir avant. Il était allé trop loin, il avait attendu trop longtemps.

« Si je sais. Je te vois te détruire un peu plus tous les jours depuis presque trois ans Harry, alors si je sais. Je fais pas ça pour m’amuser. Je te l’ai déjà dit, je t’aime. Je t’aime tellement putain. C’est pas toi le problème Harry, c’est même pas nous. Je pensais qu’en te laissant croire à une rupture normal ça irait, mais tu vas pas bien. J’ai pas décidé qu’on passe la soirée ensemble pour regarder un film, c’était pas non plus pour te faire un peu plus de mal. On devait en parler. On doit en parler. »

Harry releva la tête, un peu chamboulé.

Il comprenait rien à ce qu’il se passait. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire par « rupture normal » ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il se permettait encore de lui mentir ? C’était quoi comme genre de jeu ?

Un sanglot lui échappa.

Il n’avait pas le droit de lui donner un peu d’espoir s’il allait le lui retirer après. C’était pas correct, il lui avait jamais rien fait de mal alors il ne pouvait pas s’amuser comme ça avec lui, avec son cœur.

« Arrête Louis ! Arrête de me mentir tout le temps… Arrête… Me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais que tu dois pas avoir une très grosse opinion de moi mais me croit pas capable de gober ce genre de chose comme ça. Je vois bien comment tu la regardes, alors ne dis plus jamais que tu m’aimes…

C’est tellement hypocrite Louis… Dis pas des choses comme ça… Te sens pas obligé de me mentir, laisse-moi, c’est tout. »

Louis soupira une énième fois et vint s’accroupir près du bouclé. Il caressa sa joue, essuyant grossièrement le sillon de larmes intarissables. Il passa tendrement sa main dans les boucles du brun, comme il l’avait tant fait autrefois. C’était presque douloureux en y repensant.

« Je ne te mens pas. Je vous aime tous les deux. De manières différentes. Eleanor est vraiment super, elle est adorable, intelligente, à l’écoute… C’est vraiment une fille géniale, et j’en demande pas plus. Bien sûre que je l’aime. Et si je devais me marier avec elle et avoir des enfants, je le ferai sans hésiter. Mais je ne peux pas l’appeler mon âme sœur… Ça paraît débile et un peu trop fleur bleu dis comme ça, mais tu es celui pour qui mon cœur battra toujours le plus fort. C’est toi que j’aimerais toujours jusqu’à la fin Haz, ça s’explique pas, c’est juste là… T’es une partie de moi alors oui, toi aussi je t’aime. Plus qu’elle. Plus que tout. Et si ça ne me concernait que moi, on serait tous les deux en train de vivre seuls et nus sur une île déserte. Je n’ai besoin de rien d’autre que de toi. Juste toi.

Mais c’est pas à moi d’en décider Haz. On ne peut pas être ensemble. Il y a tellement de facteurs… C’est pas seulement notre vie à nous que ça concerne… Il y a le groupe, le management, nos amis, nos familles… Nos fans.

On a pas le droit de prendre une décision qui aura des conséquences pour toutes ces personnes. Je pensais que si je te quittais, ça allait te forcer à tourner la page, mais ça fait trois ans, et je te vois juste sombrer plus en plus chaque jour, et je le supporte plus. Je t’aime tellement. Je peux pas te voir continuer à penser que c’est de ta faute. Je sais que je peux pas te donner ce que tu veux vraiment, on ne peut pas être ensemble. Dans quelques années peut-être, mais aujourd’hui ça reste impossible. Je peux juste te dire que ce n’est pas de ta faute, ce n’est pas toi le problème… Arrête de t’en vouloir autant… Tu es magnifique Harry. Et tellement généreux. Tu es parfait comme tu es, tu n’as pas à changer. »

Harry avait arrêté de respirer. Il ne savait même plus comment il se sentait. Son cœur battait trop rapidement, c’était déjà une première constatation. Peut-être bien que son cerveau n’allait pas tarder à exploser aussi. Ses mots commençaient doucement à s’ancrer en lui, à prendre un sens.

La boule qui s’était formé au creux de son ventre explosa. Il sauta presque sur Louis qui était pourtant déjà très proche, et se serra contre lui. Il n’arrivait même pas à respirer correctement, et ses sanglots bruyants l’empêchaient de parler correctement.

« Mais t’as dit, tu… Tu disais… Que tu voulais pas être avec moi… Que t’en avais marre de faire semblant de me supporter »

Louis le serra contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant l’odeur qui l’avait tant manqué. Il passait sa main contre son dos essayant de le calmer, même si il savait que ça n’allait pas être aussi simple.

« Je pouvais pas juste t’expliquer ça comme ça Haz… Il fallait… Il fallait que tu craques en quelque sorte… Parce que si ça ne s’était pas produit maintenant, ça aurait été à un autre moment, ailleurs et je veux même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu avais été seul. Je suis tellement désolé… J’aurais juste du te le dire depuis le début… Mais je pensais… Je sais pas… Peut-être que… T’étais plus jeune, à seize ans… Je pensais pas que j’allais autant te marquer, je pensais que je comptais moins pour toi que tu ne comptais pour moi… Pardon Harry, pardon…»

Ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre pendant quelques minutes, qui furent pour Harry, le temps de calmer ses sanglots. C’était totalement impensable. Trois années. Pendant trois années il s’était laissé mourir. Pendant trois années il avait cru l’avoir perdu. Ca paraissait impossible, et une partie de lui hurlait de ne pas l’écouter, parce que c’était trop beau, Louis ne pouvait pas venir le voir comme ça et lui dire qu’il l’avait toujours aimé. Ça pouvait être un rêve, ou un mensonge il ne savait pas, mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Une autre partie de lui ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Parce que son cœur rebattait. Il avait retrouvé cette sensation dans sa poitrine, cette euphorie qu’il avait toujours eue auprès de Louis. Et là il était dans ses bras. Il vivait. C’était Louis. Louis.

Et c’était aussi le nom qu’il murmurait inlassablement contre le torse chaud du garçon. Comme si le répéter pouvait effacer tout le temps durant lequel il avait cru mourir. Durant lequel il avait été si vide. La main de Louis continuait de s’amuser dans ses boucles, et c’était incroyable comme un simple geste pouvait tant signifier.

Il se fichait de ne pas avoir le droit d’être avec lui, tant qu’il pouvait être là contre lui, ça allait. Le reste n’avait pas d’importance. Ils n’avaient jamais eu besoin de plus que quelques gestes pour tout se prouver. Une étreinte, un baiser. C’était tout. Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour nourrir son cœur affamé d’amour, affamé de Louis.

Le son du film laissait traîner un bruit de fond, et c’était plutôt rassurant d’un côté. Ça lui permettait de croire à ce qu’il vivait, ça lui prouvait que tout ça était réel.

Harry releva la tête et se laissa engloutir dans l’océan qu’il croisa en chemin. Un océan de douceur.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Les mots avaient raisonnés en eux si bien qu’il ne savait même plus lequel des deux les avaient prononcé. Ça n’avait pas d’importance, ils le voulaient tellement que plus rien n’avait d’importance.

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Doucement d’abord, comme pour renforcer la fragilité du moment ; elles se retrouvaient enfin. Elles se chatouillaient, se caressaient tendrement. Ils se laissaient bercer par ce qu’ils ressentaient, et naturellement, comme avant, leurs langues aussi s’entremêlèrent, jouant sensuellement.

Louis laissait ses mains glisser le long du corps du bouclé, et quand il attrapa ses hanches pour presser son corps plus près de celui du cadet, tout s’embrasa. La douceur avait laissé sa place à la passion et leurs mains se perdaient sur le corps de l’autre, se redécouvrant, se ré-apprivoisant.

Ils brûlaient d’un désir contenu pendant trop longtemps, d’un amour qui avait beaucoup trop été ignoré.

Harry passa ses mains autour du cou de l’autre garçon et laissa ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux. Leurs souffles devenaient un peu plus saccadés à chaque toucher, et le cœur battant à toute allure Louis se releva pour mieux retomber sur le canapé, Harry sous lui.

Leurs lèvres se décollèrent, seulement pour aller goûter à la peau qui leur avait été interdite trop longtemps. Ils brûlaient, mais c’était d’un feu qu’ils connaissaient bien tous les deux, celui qui les avait embrasés la première fois et qui avait été au rendez-vous toutes les autres. C’était leur passion, leur amour. Louis mordillait le cou fin qu’il avait à sa merci, se délectant des soupirs qu’il obtenait du bouclé, frissonnant aussi en sentant ses mains venir s’aventurer sous son t-shirt, griffer son dos. L’excitation venait les cueillir un peu plus à chaque touché, et c’est finalement un coup de bassin plus dû à un réflexe qu’autre chose qui donna le top à toute une série de gémissements.

Pressé et haletant, Harry finit par faire glisser une de ses mains jusqu’à l’entre-jambe de Louis, touchant et caressant par-dessus ses habits la bosse qui commençait à s’y former. La réaction du châtain ne se fit pas attendre et après un grognement qui se perdit dans le cou du bouclé, il commença une longue et lente série de frictions contre le bassin du plus jeune.

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et au bord de l’explosion quand Louis finit par se décoller, provoquant un gémissement d’indignation de la part d’Harry.

Il sourit un peu, c’était ce genre de réactions qu’il avait toujours adoré.

Il l’embrassa, goûtant encore à ses lèvres puis se décida enfin à donner à Harry ce qu’il voulait. Ce qu’ils voulaient tous les deux à vrai dire. Sa main glissa dans le jean noir du garçon, et sans la moindre hésitation il attrapa l’objet de tous ses désirs. Il s’égara quelques secondes à contempler Harry, les joues rougies et le souffle court. Il n’avait pas changé. Il était resté le même. Bien décidé à s’amuser un peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, Louis retira sa main sous le regard noir du plus jeune. D’humeur taquine, Louis rit un peu, il n’en avait pas fini avec lui.

Harry, autant frustré qu’excité passa une de ses mains autour du cou du châtain et le rapprocha de lui pour attraper ses lèvres. Ils avaient dû s’embrasser des centaines de fois auparavant, mais le geste en restait toujours autant symbolique. Et il était affamé. Affamé de tout ce qu’ils avaient loupé en trois ans. C’était trop long.

Aussi impromptu que ça l’était, Harry eut une pensé pour Eleanor. Louis avait dit qu’il l’aimait. Pas autant que lui, mais tout de même, c’était elle qui avait pu profiter de son amour ses derniers temps, et il en crevait de jalousie. Alors que Louis avait commencé à lui retirer son t-shirt, prit d’une soudaine pulsion il les fit échanger de position, se retrouvant à califourchon sur Louis, qui le regardait d’un œil joueur. Il fit un peu la moue.

« A elle aussi tu lui faisais ça ? Tu la frustrais ? » Demanda Harry dans un ton qui fit reprendre son sérieux au plus âgé.

Louis resta perplexe quelques secondes avant de soupirer, passant distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux déjà bien en désordre.

« Harry… Ce n’est pas… Juste sexuelle. Tu n’es pas elle. Je ne vous ai jamais confondu. D’ailleurs tu ne m’as jamais perdu. Mon cœur t’a toujours appartenu, malgré tout ce que j’ai pu dire, faire, tu es la seule personne que je n’ai jamais aimée de cette manière. Je sais que c’est difficile à comprendre, mais je t’aime.» Répondit-il calmement en caressant la joue chaude et rose du bouclé.

Harry ferma les yeux, alors que ses épaules se relâchaient. Ses mots ne le réconfortaient qu’à moitié, mais il n’avait pas envie d’y penser maintenant. Il voulait juste profiter. Profiter de Louis et de son amour. Il voulait pouvoir se sentir vivant encore un tout petit peu. Un tout petit peu avant d’être de nouveau happé par la solitude. Il savait que ce qu’il se passait maintenant n’aurait aucune influence sur la situation actuelle. Demain, Louis tiendrait toujours la main d’Eleanor. Ils seraient toujours les One Direction, éreintés par le rythme insupportable de leur travail, épuisés de devoir satisfaire la volonté de millions de personnes.

Louis passa une main derrière la nuque du plus jeune pour l’attirer à lui et l’embrasser. Ils savaient bien que de toute manière ils auraient besoin d’en reparler, de mettre au clair certaines choses, mais pas tout de suite. Tout de suite ils avaient besoin de laisser tout cette frustration qui avait envahi leur corps ces dernières années pouvoir enfin s’exprimer.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux alors que leur baiser devint plus passionné. Louis attrapa les hanches du bouclé, les pressant contre lui, contre son érection et Harry en perdit presque l’esprit. Il retira son t-shirt pour de bon, le jetant distraitement sur le sol alors que déjà il déboutonnait la chemise du châtain. Il était tellement empressé que quelques boutons finirent par sauter, et quand les derniers rempares qui le séparaient de Louis furent de l’histoire ancienne, Harry toujours à califourchon sur son aîné, lui sauta presque au cou pour l’étreindre violement. Peau contre peau, ils pouvaient presque sentir le cœur de l’autre battre, et leurs lèvres finirent par se retrouver, encore. Louis passa ses bras autour du plus jeune alors que dans un mouvement à moitié contrôlé ils roulèrent sur le côté, pour atterrir sur le sol, l’aîné entre les jambes du cadet. Harry ne sut retenir un petit sourire amoureux alors que Louis riait dans son cou, dévorant au passage sa peau. Les caresses légères du début finirent par se faire plus appuyés, et quand les halètements se transformèrent en gémissements c’est dans un trop plein de désir que leurs jeans finirent par se faire arracher. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, étroitement enlacés alors que leurs corps se frottaient l’un à l’autre, les faisant sensuellement frissonner de plaisir. Puis dans une ribambelle de petits baisers Louis fit glisser sa bouche jusqu’à un teton, l’embrassant tendrement avant de le mordiller. Il adorait faire ça, rien que pour sentir Harry se cambrer dans ses bras. Ca n’avait pas de prix. Il le lécha doucement, laissant sa langue voyager un peu plus à gauche. Il embrassa le papillon qu’il avait sous les yeux avant de fondre partout et nulle part en même temps, donnant des baisers à certains tatouages, mordillant la peau chaude qu’il avait sous ses lèvres. Harry un peu perdu dans un autre monde laissa lentement descendre sa main jusqu’à pouvoir atteindre la nuque de son amant. Il ferma les yeux dans un soupire alors que Louis remontait jusqu’à lui, tout en laissant une main joueuse caresser la bosse qui déformait son boxer. Il n’en pouvait plus.

«Je n’ai pas de préservatif Haz, murmura Louis dans l’oreille du bouclé »

Harry rouvrit douloureusement les yeux, pour tomber tout droit dans les puits sans fins qu’étaient ceux de Louis.

" J-m‘en fous." Répondit-il à peine.

Louis sut que ce qu’il ressentit à l’entente de ces mots était déplacé ; ça n’aurait pas dû l’exciter autant. Mais, au diable le monde entier, il voulait juste Harry. Fou, il arracha le dernier vêtement de son « meilleur ami » sans perdre une minute de plus et attrapa fermement le sexe tendu qui s’en dévoila. Il fit courir ses doigts dessus avant d’amorcer un mouvement de va et viens régulier. Ils étaient toujours serrés l’un contre l’autre, leurs fronts pressés et Louis pouvait sentir la respiration hachée du plus jeune venir s’écraser contre ses lèvres. Harry fit descendre ses mains jusqu’à pouvoir attraper l’élastique du sous-vêtement de Louis avant de le retirer. Celui-ci se releva quelques secondes, l’histoire de s’en débarrasser avant de revenir contre lui. Sans perdre plus de temps, alors que leurs hanches et leurs sexes continuaient de se frotter, Louis présenta quelques doigts aux lèvres charnues du bouclé, qui les prit en bouche sans plus de cérémonies. Il les lécha avidement et c’est quand Louis lui mordit l’épaule qu’il les relâcha, les laissant redescendre jusqu’entre ses fesses. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, et ce fut assez pour Louis, qui fit doucement pénétrer deux de ses doigts en lui. Et il se sentit décoller.

Il retrouvait tout ça, toutes ces sensations ; Louis qui le regardait, qui le dévorait des yeux. Louis sur lui, sur ses lèvres, dans son cou, Louis qui lui murmurait des choses à l’oreille, qui l’embrassait, qui caressait sa peau. Louis qui le touchait. Il était dingue de tout ça. Le châtain faisait aller et venir ses doigts en lui, le préparant à la suite, même s’il savait qu’Harry n’en avait pas vraiment besoin. Ils avaient appris à gérer la douleur il y a longtemps, alors quand il les enfonça plus profondément en lui, c’est seulement un soupir qui sorti d’entre les lèvres roses de son amant. Ils avaient besoin de plus, tous les deux. Il ne prit pas la peine d’aller plus loin et retira ses doigts.

« Je t’aime tellement mon cœur » Murmura Louis alors qu’il dévorait le cou gracile du plus jeune.

Harry gémit une réponse à peine cohérente alors que ses mains suppliaient Louis de se dépêcher. Il aurait pu en mourir si à l’instant Louis s’était relevé pour lui annoncer que tout cela était une méchante blague. Il avait besoin de lui.

Comme le châtain n’avait pas l’air d’être plus pressé que ça, c’est Harry qui prit l’initiative de faire avancer les choses. Il les fit rouler une nouvelle fois et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres il se pencha sur le sexe gonflé de désir de l’aîné. Ses lèvres s’enroulèrent autour sans aucune hésitation et il prit un malin plaisir à faire gémir Louis sous ses coups de langue habiles. Il sentait la main de Louis dans ses cheveux, toujours en train de caresser ses boucles, essayer d’en réclamer plus et Harry se releva avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

« Tu vois, moi aussi je peux le faire. » lâcha-t-il.

Cependant il ne perdit pas plus de temps et guida le sexe de son amant jusqu’à ses fesses. Il s’assit lentement sur le bassin du plus âgé et lâcha un soupir tremblant une fois qu’il fut totalement en lui. Louis, les lèvres entrouvertes dans un gémissements muet, posa ses mains sur les hanches fines mais solides d’Harry. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé cet instant ?

« Tu es magnifique » dit-il sincèrement en ne pouvant s’empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Harry avait changé en trois ans, mais seulement pour le meilleur.

Le brun répondit par un coup de rein qui les fit gémir tous les deux, et parce que ça avait été délicieux, Harry recommença encore une fois. Son corps ondulait de lui-même pour faire aller et venir Louis en lui, et il perdit bien vite le peu de conscience qu’il lui restait. Il avait attendu ça trop longtemps, il avait besoin de toujours plus, comme si le plaisir qui inondait ses reins pouvait lui faire oublier la douleur de ces dernières années. Ses gémissements faisaient échos à ceux de Louis, qui seraient presque douloureusement ses hanches pour l’aider à aller plus vite. Il était désespéré de ces sensations, affamé de ce plaisir. Il n’avait même pas eu conscience d’en avoir eu besoin à ce point. Comment est-ce qu’il avait pu vivre sans si longtemps ?

Louis inversa soudainement leur position pour le prendre plus fort ; il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps au-dessus du sien, de ses mains qui jouaient de son corps comme d’un instrument et il en réclamait plus, toujours plus alors Louis continuait. Chaque coup de rein chassait sa solitude, mais surtout le rapprochait de l’orgasme. Harry le sentait dans son bas ventre, grossir encore et encore et Louis du le sentir lui aussi puisque il attrapa son érection pour lui donner quelques vas et viens qui le firent littéralement exploser. Il ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à jouir, le dos arqué et un « Louis » accroché aux lèvres. Le plus âgé lui, n’eut besoin de rien d’autre pour venir à son tour, complément happé par le plaisir.

Le châtain retomba épuisé contre son amant et l’emprisonna dans une étreinte possessive.

Évidemment tout n’allait pas être simple, mais à deux, probablement que les année à venir seraient moins douloureuses que les précédentes.

_Et éventuellement nos deux tourtereaux ont remis le couvert une petite demi-heure après_


End file.
